1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a method of designing a semiconductor device and a system for designing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device can be fabricated by patterning various devices and interconnections thereof on a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor device may be fabricated by designing integrated circuits using electronic design automation (EDA) tools and techniques. In particular, a semiconductor device layout may be generated using EDA tools in which various components of a circuit are functionally positioned and connected to each other by a designer.
The semiconductor device layout can be transferred to a semiconductor substrate, thereby fabricating the semiconductor device. However, before the layout is completed, the semiconductor device layout may be subjected to a verification process. The semiconductor device layout includes various physical positions and sizes of circuit components, connecting wires, and various layers. The verification process of the semiconductor device layout can be accomplished by checking whether the layout is in conformity with the design rule. However, if the layout completely being in conformity with the design rule is generated, there may be a limit to reducing the scale of the semiconductor device.